My Kitten (Eren x Armin)
by Irushion-tan
Summary: Hasta hace un año Armin Arlert habia sido educado en casa, por lo que no tenia amigos, era demasiado inocente, y no sabia lo que era amar. Sin embargo en su segundo año de instituto, al igual que en el primero su compañero de cuarto es Eren Jaeger, su mejor amigo, del que depende mucho, e incluso puede que tenga otros cuantos sentimientos (shounen-ai/yaoi soft).
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche tranquila, la luna en el cielo estaba llena y resplandecia hermosamente, alumbrando el hermoso cielo; Eren y yo acababamos de ver una pelicula romantica (la cual nos parecio sumamente aburrida) despues de haber perdido una apuesta con Levi, quien personalmente nos llevo en su auto hasta el cine para vernos entrar en la sala en donde se exhibiria la pelicula "Fuego en el corazon del atardecer".

Fue extremadamente incomodo, pues Eren y yo eramos los unicos hombres en la sala, y debido a esto Mikasa insistio en acompañarnos para que ella pudiera "cuidar de Eren" (en otras palabras, queria ver una pelicula de amor con Eren...); siempre he creido que Mikasa tiene un absurdo complejo de hermano, y yo no permitiria que se sentara al lado de Eren durante toda la pelicula, a fin de cuentas Eren termino en medio de nosotros 2 mientras ambos abrazabamos uno de sus brazos. Eren no podia mover los brazos, asique me di el lujo de darle palomitas y refresco en la boca toda la pelicula, fue de lo mas bonito (almenos para mi, porque Mikasa estuvo mirandome raro desde que salimos de la sala).

Cuando salimos del cine nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, solo para encontrarnos con que el auto de Levi no estaba y debiamos volver caminando; Mikasa insistio en que yo podia volver solo a casa y que ella llevaria a Eren en su motocicleta, sin embargo Eren rechazo amablemente la oferta de Mikasa y decidio caminar conmigo, pues no queria dejarme solo. Me hace feliz saber que Eren se preocupe por mi, pero me pregunto si esta bien que lo deje preocuparse asi, despues de todo ya soy casi adulto y deberia ser capaz de cuidarme por mi mismo. Estuvimos caminando alrededor de media hora y no estaba seguro si sabiamos a donde ibamos, pero estaba contento de que Eren estuviera conmigo, pues yo no duraria ni 5 minutos en esas condiciones por mi mismo; estaba asustado, me aterraba la idea de que estuvieramos perdidos, queria tomar la mano de Eren y no soltarla, queria cerrar los ojos y que al abrirlos estuvieramos juntos en otro lugar, cualquier otro donde pudieramos estar el y yo.

Las manos me temblaban y estaba muy nervioso, pero no era momento para uno de mis ataques de timidez, estire mi mano hacia la de Eren y agarre su meñique suavemente; Eren me miro, con esos verdes y brillantes que me enloquecen, y me sonrio, "Tienes miedo, Armin?", no se exactamente cuanto pero se que me sonroje en el momento en que dijo mi nombre. "Un... Un poco..." respondi nerviosamente, sabia que estaba sonrojado, asique evite verlo a los ojos, "Entiendo" dijo el; Eren hizo que soltara su dedo, lo cual casi me hizo llorar de la decepcion, lo que no esperaba era que Eren tomaria toda mi mano con fuerza y me jalaria hasta que llegamos a un poste de luz bastante familiar.

Para nuestra sorpresa era el poste de luz que se encuentra afuera de la escuela, al darme cuenta estaba tan pero tan feliz que abraze a Eren con todas mis fuerzas. Hasta hace un año yo era educado en casa, no sabia absolutamente nada del mundo real y era demasiado inocente, no sabia nada del amor o del odio o de lo que significaba sentir cosas de verdad estando con otros; las cosas cambiaron cuando llegue a este instituto, donde conoci a Eren y a Mikasa, actualmente mis mejores amigos. Eren y yo somos compañeros de cuarto y me he vuelto increiblemente apegado a el, creo que dependo mas de el de lo que deberia y ese hecho incluso esta empezando a espantarme; quisiera ser fuerte como el y ser yo quien lo proteja por una vez, y aunque no pueda protejerlo aun esta bien, porque puedo hacer muchas mas cosas por el. Suelo ser yo quien lo despierta por las mañanas (ya que el nunca escucha su despertador), me levanto temprano los fines de semana para hacer el desayuno para ambos (cocinar enrealidad se me da muy bien) y siempre que se le hacen agujeros a su ropa soy yo quien los vuelve a cocer (la verdad cocer es divertido..).

Al entrar denuevo a nuestro dormitorio practicamente cai sobre la cama y me quede dormido con todo y los zapatos puestos, a la mañana siguiente desperte con una manta sobre mi, me levante y mire el reloj, en media hora empezarian las clases y la alarma no habia sonado; intente despertar a Eren, aunque estaba mas dormido que una piedra, mientras tanto yo intente ponerme el uniforme para alistarme y poder llegar con tiempo. Y fue cuando estaba poniendome los zapatos, que recorde... Era sabado, y todos los sabados Eren se ponia tapones en los oidos y dormia como un oso hasta el medio dia; en ese momento me tranquilize, y empece a quitarme el uniforme. Cuando estaba apunto de quitarme la camisa, voltee denuevo hacia la cama, Eren estaba despierto, y estaba mirandome mientras lo hacia; en ese momento mi cara se torno de un rojo escarlata y una vez mas intente no ver a Eren a los ojos, estaba demasiado avergonzado, y me sentia expuesto y vulnerable ante el.

"D-Deja de verme asi, estoy intentando quitarme el uniforme!" lo dije tratando de sonar enojado, pero era dificil sonar de esa forma mientras trataba de evitar que los penetrantes ojos verdes de Eren vieran mi alma atraves de mis ojos y me dejara sin palabras, "Porque? Te averguenzas?" pregunto Eren con cierto tono de curiosidad en su voz; "Porque estabas mirandome en primer lugar?" respondi a su pregunta con otra pregunta, "Vi cuando te estabas cambiando y me parecio muy gracioso que olvidaras que hoy es sabado, no es comun en ti" me respondio con una sonrisa. Queria estar enojado, pero al ver esa risa con cierto aire de inocencia en su rostro no me lo permiti.

Me he dado cuenta de algo ultimamente, todo el dia lo paso con Eren, me gusta pasar el tiempo con Eren, me gusta estar con Eren a todas horas, me gusta Eren.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

Ese dia fue un dia soleado, aunque las nubes se juntaban cada vez mas y mas y timidamente el sol se ocultaba un poco mas a cada instante. Ademas ese dia tampoco fue un dia normal, me sente solo en clases, comi solo en el almuerzo, lei solo en la biblioteca, y camine solo devuelta a los dormitorios una vez que acabaron las clases. Todo eso sucedio porque Eren no asistio a clases ese dia, ya que se habia enfermado y no podia salir de la cama, y lo que para mi era una mañana normal se convirtio en una montaña de preocupaciones cuando me percate de la alta fiebre que tenia mi compañero de cuarto. Cuando tuve que justificar la falta de Eren ante Mikasa (asi es, no ante el profesor) ella insistio en que ella lo cuidaria mientras estuviera enfermo, a lo que yo me opuse rotundamente, y desde ese momento todo el dia ella estuvo encima de mi pidiendome que la dejara cuidar a su enfermo hermano; estoy mas que seguro que en el dia tuve que decirle a Mikasa que no mas de 20 veces, pero creo que lo valio despues de todo.

Camine por el pasillo hacia mi habitacion, y lentamente abri la puerta con la esperanza de que nada malo hubiera pasado mientras yo no estaba. Afortunadamente Mikasa no habia entrado sin permiso en nuestra habitacion como crei que lo haria, supongo que apesar de su estupido y exagerado complejo de hermano ella tiene algo de consideracion por las reglas de la escuela (las cuales gracias a Dios no permiten que chicas entren a los dormitorios de los chicos). Entre lo mas sigilosamente posible, caminando de puntitas, y deje mi mochila en el suelo con cuidado; "Ah... ya llegaste...", aunque enfermo Eren estaba despierto, y oir su voz tan de repente despues de un silencio y una tranquilidad tan profundos me puso la piel de gallina. No se que tanto, pero creo que en ese momento me sonroje un poco.

Me acerque un poco mas a la cama y dirigi la mirada hacia Eren, que de alguna manera me daba la impresion de que por primera vez el se encontraba vulnerable y yo debia protegerlo a el, en el interior estaba sonriendo calidamente, y no me estaba dando cuenta de que el que yo guardara tanto silencio no le estaba agradando. "No estes tan callado, se supone que los gatitos deben hacer mucho ruido", Eren a veces me averguenza mucho... Ya que cuando me asusto mucho hago soniditos peculiares y semejantes a los ruidos que hacen los gatos, hace relativamente poco Eren me puso el apodo "Kitten" (osea, gatito), y uno puede imaginarse lo mucho que se burlaron de mi nuestros compañeros cuando me llamo Kitten frente a ellos. Despues de eso le pedi a Eren que no me llamara asi, pero lo unico que hizo fue prometerme que me solo me diria asi si estabamos solos, y tenia que aceptar esa oferta, algo es algo.

"Etto... Necesitas algo?" estaba muy nervioso, y la sonrisa en la cara de Eren solo lo hacia peor, si seguia asi no podria contenerme y mi nariz explotaria en una super hemorragia. "Me gustaria dormir un poco, pero si solo te quedas ahi parado no podre dejar de mirarte", ese Eren! No pude soportarlo, me di la vuelta y me cubri la nariz tan rapido como pude, entonces fue que empece a temblar. Mi nariz nunca habia sangrado de esa manera, senti que la sangre se escurriria de entre mis dedos y arruinaria la alfombra, y por si fuera poco cuando ya estaba por calmarme, la calida mano de Eren se poso en mi hombro y senti su respiracion contra mi cuello. En ese momento tuve que apartar las manos de mi nariz y esta se convirtio en una implacable fuente de sangre que probablemente arruino la pintura en la pared frente a mi, "Wow, nunca habia visto la nariz de alguien sangrar de esa manera en la vida real, estas bien?" lo estaria si TU no hubieras sido la causa de que mi nariz explotara asi! "E-Estoy bien..." mi cara se puso roja como un tomate, e intente no mirar a Eren a los ojos a mientras tomaba un pañuelo para limpiarme la nariz, "Lo estas haciendo mal" Eren tomo el pañuelo antes de que pudiera terminar de limpiarme y volvio a ponerlo sobre mi nariz "Ahora sopla". No no no... Estaba pasandome denuevo! El me estaba cuidando a mi! No se supone que deberian ser asi las cosas, era el quien tenia una fiebre altisima en la mañana! No yo! Al percatarme de todo esto la expresion en mi cara cambio bastante.

Eren se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, yo daba la expresion de que lloraria en cualquier momento. Eren me rodeo con sus brazos y me dio un calido abrazo que me dejo paralizado, "Los gatitos no deberian estar tan tristes... Kitten" Eren no sabe cuando detenerse, mi cara estaba completamente roja y mi corazon latia con tanta fuerza que senti que dejaria de respirar en cualquier momento. Eren vio que la situacion no mejoraba, por lo que me cargo como si fuera una princesa, y no sabia porque; no crei que algo asi podria pasarme alguna vez, estaba tan emocionado que hubiera podido morir en sus brazos en un instante con una sonrisa, pero luego las cosas se tornaron muy incomodas para mi cuando Eren me dejo en su cama. "Si los gatitos se sienten mal, deben dormir mucho" Eren sonreia con tal inocencia que seguramente habia hecho y dicho todo eso sin estar conciente de lo que significaba para mi, ciertamente es un tonto, un tonto tan adorable que me impulso a decir lo que dije en ese momento. "Sabes Eren.. Cuando los gatitos se sienten mal prefieren dormir acompañados.." no se que estaba pensando al decir eso, pero mi corazon latia y latia y latia rapidamente.

"Encerio? Que curioso" despues de decir lo anterior Eren se sento en la orilla de la cama y me miro por unos momentos, hasta que se acosto a mi lado y cerro los ojos, yo lo miraba dormir, tan tierno e inocente. Decidi que dormir junto a el seria un gran paso entre nosotros, por lo que lo abraze e intente quedarme dormido, y no pude soñar nada, porque uno de mis sueños mas locos estaba ocurriendo ahora mismo. Yo tengo un sueño bastante ligero, por lo que al sentir la calidez de Eren rodeandome por completo inconcientemente me sobresalte y abri los ojos rapidamente, aunque volvi a dormir poco tiempo despues. Dormi junto a Eren hasta que se hizo de noche, porque abri los ojos al darme cuenta de que no habia hecho la tarea, abri la mochila buscando mis libros y termine arrojandolos todos al escritorio. Despues de haberme tardado poco mas de media hora en hacer toda la tarea estaba muerto del sueño, por lo que me dispuse a volver a mi cama, sin embargo Eren no se habia dado cuenta de que ya no estaba junto a el, y me aterraba la idea de que despertara triste por que su "gatito" se habia ido.

Con cuidado volvi a deslisarme en la cama de Eren sin despertarlo y me acoste a su lado denuevo, aunque esta vez era diferente, por alguna razon no podia dejar de mirar su linda cara mientras dormia, y senti como mis mejillas enrojecian a medida que pasaba el tiempo mirandolo. Tuve un impulso, uno muy fuerte, no pude controlarme en ese momento, lo se porque coloque mis manos en la cara de Eren y lo bese con suavidad. Si el despertaba hubiera sido un gran desastre y no podria explicarle todo lo que estaba pasando, pero aun asi lo bese durante mucho tiempo, y me asegure de que no dejara de respirar en ningun momento. Despues de ese beso, de mi primer beso, dormi profundamente y no soñe nada, porque mi mas hermoso sueño ya estaba justo frente a mi. Por la mañana desperte a Eren para que fueramos a la escuela, el no parecia haber recordado que habiamos dormido juntos, y aparentemente no se dio cuenta del pequeño beso que le di mientras dormia. Y apesar de no haberse dado cuenta, todo el dia estuvo diciendo que tenia una sensacion rara en la boca, mientras que en cambio yo, habia sido contagiado por su enfermedad y estuve tosiendo todo el dia.

No importa si Eren no se dio cuenta, porque yo nunca olvidare que mi primer beso fue con el y solo con el. Me gusta Eren, me gusta su sonrisa, y me gustan sus labios. No olvidare lo suaves y lo calidos que era sus labios cuando los puse contra los mios, nunca lo olvidare, nunca..

* * *

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

Habia pasado un mes desde mi primer beso con Eren, aunque yo no lo llamaria un primer beso oficial, ya que por supuesto el no me devolvio el beso. No podia esperar que algun dia nos demos un primer beso real, puesto que ese beso que le di se debio a una oportunidad unica en la vida (unica en verdad), y mucho menos esperar que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos; si lo pienso bien mis sentimientos por si solos son ridiculos, un amor correspondido es uno que nunca florecera ni dara frutos, especialmente si es entre hombres. La idea de que algun dia Eren y yo creceremos y seremos pronto adultos me abruma, ya que el probablemente se encuentre a una chica linda y agradable que le sepa dar lo que yo no, se casara y tendra hijos, y se alejara de mi tanto que mi imaginacion no da para mostrarme que sera de mi cuando el ya no este. Pensar en el con alguien mas me provoca un sabor de boca tan agrio y a la vez tan amargo que casi me hace vomitar, especialmente porque se que es demasiado probable que pase.

Hasta entonces debia aprender a cuidarme por mi mismo, y durante un par de dias empece a distanciarme de Eren. Aunque la idea no me gustaba para nada debia demostrarle que estaba tan bien sin el como el sin mi, principalmente porque el no me necesita para nada, y tener que cuidarme siempre debe ser agotador para el. Aun compartiendo habitaciones el y yo no nos hablabamos, espero que no se enfade conmigo por eso, no podria soportar que el enojo de Eren este dirigido hacia mi.

* * *

Armin estaba muy raro ultimamente, no entendia porque. Desde hace cerca de 2 dias no hablaba conmigo y eso me preocupaba, algo asi no habia pasado antes entre nosotros, y cuando le pregunte a Mikasa dijo que el se comportaba normalmente con ella. No sabia si habia dicho algo malo antes, o si habia hecho que se enfadara conmigo de alguna manera, yo nunca haria nada para hacerlo enfadar de esa forma aproposito. Durante un almuerzo fui a hablar con el, queria saber que le habia pasado por la cabeza cuando decidio dejar de hablarme de manera tan drastica, queria saber si habia herido esos delicados sentimientos que tiene. Me sente a su lado con naturalidad y lo observe mientras comia, el no prestaba atencion, lo cual no era nada habitual en el; de no pasarle nada el me saludaria de inmediato con una de sus sonrisitas inocentes. Ya que el parecia muy empeñado en ignorarme decidi hacer algo un poco mas arriesgado, lo rodee con mi brazo y lo puse lo mas cerca posible. "Los gatitos no deberian ignorar a sus dueños, Kitten", por primera vez en mucho tiempo Armin me miro como siempre me mira, sorprendido y avergonzado; "D-Dueño?" no se si realmente debi haber dicho eso, pero en ese momento no importaba realmente si era o no el dueño de Armin, quise ser egoista.

"Si, dueño" tome su nariz y la aprete un poco, la mirada que me lanzo despues de haber hecho eso no tuvo precio, se veia un poco molesto pero a la vez se veia tan adorable que me daban ganas de tomar sus mejillas y apretarlas hasta que se pusieran rojas (mas de lo usual). Armin es lo mas cercano que he tenido a un hermano menor, siempre quise uno, aunque tambien me alegra tener a Armin conmigo el dia de hoy, no quiero que se enfade y se aparte de mi otra vez. Se que a veces soy un poco molesto con el, pero es solo para demostrarle la confianza que le tengo.

* * *

Ambos tuvieron que terminar su conversacion cuando se escucho la campana que anunciaba el final del almuerzo, y volvieron al salon de clases. La leccion continuo normalmente, aunque lo anormal de esa clase fue que Armin no estaba prestando atencion, el estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos personales. Era o no importante para Eren? Y si asi era, que tanto? Porque Eren nunca se lo demostraba debidamente? Resultaba doloroso para el pensarlo de esa manera, pero era la unica manera en que podia hacerlo. La tranquilidad en el salon de clases no duro demasiado, algo paso que les helo la sangre a todos los alumnos presentes e incluso al profesor. Se escucho un disparo dentro de la escuela que habia llenado el ambiente de terror, otro disparo se escucho aun mas cerca de donde se encontraban, por lo que todos los alumnos salieron del salon tan rapido como les fue posible, o almenos eso pensaron todos.

Un solo alumno se habia quedado en el salon, y ese era no otro que Armin, quien habia sido previamente empujado y el terror no lo habia dejado moverse. Aunque el profesor habia dicho que todos debian evacuar el edificio, Eren se habia dado cuenta de que su gatito no estaba presente, y volvio al salon de clases lo mas rapido que pudo para ir a buscarlo. Al entrar se sorprendio al encontrar a Armin tirado en el suelo, con una mirada de terror, como si fuera a morir en cualquier instante; Eren corrio hacia el e intento ayudarlo a levantarse. "No hay tiempo, hay que salir de aqui!" "No puedo.. No siento mis piernas..." Armin sonaba como si estuviera apunto de llorar, y Eren no podia ignorar eso, lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas e intento a ayudarlo a levantarse, pero todo fue inutil.

La situacion de Armin empeoro cuando las luces se fueron de repente, sus ojos no pudieron contener las lagrimas y su respiracion empezo a agitarse, Eren no sabia cuanto tiempo el iba a resistir, despues de todo Armin siempre fue una persona tan sensible y delicada; verlo asi le destrozaba el corazon a Eren. El no podia hacer mas que estar ahi para el y procurar que nada malo le pasara. El corazon de Eren se acelero cuando empezaron a escucharse pasos cerca de donde estaban, y casi instintivamente Armin empezo a hacer ruidos nerviosos que se hacian mas y mas altos, por su propia seguridad Eren coloco su mano sobre la boca de Armin e intento silenciarlo lo mas posible. Aun con la mano de Eren sobre su boca, los gemidos de Armin se llegaban a escuchar, por lo que Eren no tuvo mas remedio que hacer algo de lo que no estaba seguro.

Eren retiro rapidamente su mano de la boca de Armin y puso fin a todo ruido que el pudiera emitir presionando sus labios contra los suyos, Armin estaba en shock y no sabia como responder a un beso tan inesperado como ese. Ciertamente era un beso profundo, mas que cuando el habia besado a Eren, y ya que ciertamente se veria mal si lo hacia decidio no corresponder el beso. Habiendo pasado unos momentos llenos de nerviosismo y de temor en el aire, los pasos se empezaron a alejar hasta que dejaron de escucharse por completo. "Lo siento, Armin" Eren murmuraba, pues sabia lo alterado que el estaba en ese momento, "No te disculpes..." el tono en la voz de Armin sonaba inseguro, y Eren se daba cuenta aun si el estaba murmurando. "Como no disculparme? Acabo de arruinar tu primer beso", "A decir verdad, no era mi primer beso..." Armin enrojecio al decir eso, y al contrario de lo que esperaba Eren decidio guardar silencio.

* * *

Eren y yo salimos del edificio poco despues, y una vez mas Eren me habia protegido. No entiendo porque lo hace con tanta frecuencia, encerio soy tan inutil? Le doy tanta lastima? No lo se, pero probablemente es porque somos muy buenos amigos. El segundo beso que nos damos el y yo fue mejor de lo que esperaba, almenos esta vez ambos estabamos concientes de ello. Ese Eren... Realmente no se lo que tienes en la cabeza, aunque puedo asegurar que aun no te das cuenta de lo que siento...

* * *

**Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4 - Parte 1

Mikasa, apesar de su muy extraño y exagerado complejo de hermano es mi mas cercana amiga mujer, y no me arrepiento de haber aceptado su amistad. Todos los fines de semana (o casi todos), Mikasa y Eren se van del instituto y regresan a casa, y yo por otro lado tengo la mala fortuna de vivir en otra ciudad. Fue un fin de semana cuando Eren y Mikasa me invitaron a ir a su casa y pasar la noche alla, teniamos todo muy bien planeado, hasta que un imprevisto de parte de Mikasa llego como un golpe en el estomago para Eren y para mi. Mikasa Ackerman, la chica que aparentemente no tiene ojos mas que para cuidar de Eren y de mi, iba a dejarnos solos para ir a estar con alguien mas (no iba a ir precisamente a una cita, pero fue algo parecido).

'Levi Heichou' es un estudiante de nuestro mismo instituto, aunque es mayor que nosotros y esta en un curso muy MUY superior, ademas de ser una de las personas mas conocidas y mas respetadas de la escuela. Aun midiendo solo un metro sesenta, Levi tiene reputacion de ser extremadamente fuerte, y de dejar a todo el que se le enfrente en una camilla de hospital (no muertos, pero si muy rotos); ganandose asi el apodo de 'Heichou'. Hace tiempo ya, Eren intentaba hacer algo muy peligroso, lo cual por cierto yo no aprobaba que hiciera. Levi se cruzo con nosotros y nos propuso algo, si ambos lo lograbamos el nos invitaria a ver una pelicula muy buena, si fallabamos tendriamos que ver una pelicula de lo mas aburrida con nuestro propio dinero (y adivinen que paso...).

Ya que los de su generacion estan en examenes, el decidio pedir ayuda a una de las personas con la calificacion mas alta en los examenes de ingreso de la escuela para que le ayudara a estudiar, la cual resulto ser Mikasa. Ella pudo haberlo rechazado, pudo haberle dicho que quien tuvo la mejor calificacion habia sido yo, y pudo haber pasado el fin de semana sola con Eren mentras yo ayudaba a Levi, pero no lo hizo. Mikasa puede ser algo rara a veces, pero bien sabe que soy muy introvertido con personas como Levi, y definitivamente estaba haciendo su papel de Onee-san una vez mas. Cuando fue a decirnos que no podria estar con nosotros el fin de semana fue bastante clara a la hora de explicar que NO era una cita (no vaya a ser que Eren se ponga celoso...), ademas su madre le habia dejado un mensaje a Mikasa diciendo que saldria de la ciudad, en otras palabras Eren y yo ibamos a pasar el fin de semana SOLOS.

"Ya conocen las reglas, no fiestas, no inviten chicas, no hagan tonterias y no vean peliculas para adultos", Mikasa se tomaba su papel de Onee-san bastante encerio, pero por esta vez estaba bien "Tranquila Mikasa, todo estara bien". Mikasa se quedo mirandonos por unos momentos y nos devolvio nuestras mochilas, "Confio en ustedes..", no se porque lo dijo de esa manera, solo ibamos a pasar un fin de semana solos y lo hizo sonar como si fueramos a una mision de vida o muerte. Nos despedimos de ella antes de subirnos al autobus de camino a su casa; el viaje en autobus fue un poco largo, pero no me molesto, porque esa seria la primera vez que estaria solo con Eren en su casa (estaba muy nervioso).

Cuando llegamos ya era casi de noche, y al entrar dejamos nuestras mochilas en el suelo y nos sentamos en el sofa casi inmediatamente despues, "Que cansancio..." Eren se acosto de su lado del sofa como si se fuera a quedar dormido. "No te duermas, acabamos de llegar" le pique la cara hasta que abrio los ojos denuevo, y me miro fijamente por unos momentos "Esta bien, que hacemos ahora?". "Podriamos ver una pelicula o algo asi", se sento con regularidad y cruzo los brazos (eso es lo que siempre hace cuando piensa), "Si, una pelicula suela bien". Poco despues me di cuenta de que haber sugerido una pelicula pudo no haber sido una gran idea, ya que Eren saco la caja de una pelicula que yo no conocia. "Que pelicula es?" el angulo no me dejaba ver la portada en la caja, lo que me daba gran curiosidad, lo que no sabia era que esto ocasionaria una de nuestras legendarias discusiones..

"Es una pelicula llamada 'Gritos desgarradores'".

"No suena lindo...".

"No lo es, se la pedi prestada a Jean el otro dia, dijo que era super genial".

"No sera una pelicula para adultos... Verdad?".

"Claro que no, aqui no dice que sea para adultos, solo dice que es para mayores de 18".

"Eso significa que es para adultos, Eren!".

"Bueno, no nos hara daño verla".

"Pero si Mikasa se entera, ELLA nos hara mucho daño!".

"No se enterara, a menos que alguno de nosotros le diga, y ninguno es tan estupido".

"Pero no deberiamos desobederla!".

"Vamos Armin, hay que romper las reglas de vez en cuando".

"Eso tal vez aplique contigo, pero conmigo no...".

Voltee mi cabeza en otra direccion, por alguna razon me avergonzaba un poco de haber dicho eso, y senti la mano de Eren en mi hombro; me volvi hacia el, y su cara y la mia estaban a algunos centimetros de distancia, me quede mudo. "Si te asustas mucho podria tomarte de la mano... Kitten", no me habia dicho Kitten en mucho tiempo, no desde que nos besamos por segunda vez; yo sabia que Eren se estaba burlando de mi en ese momento, pero a decir verdad no pude evitar sonrojarme ante sus provocaciones. A final de cuentas cedi a sus exigencias y puso la pelicula en el reproductor, y aun cuando no habia comenzado todavia ya estaba abrazando mis rodillas y poniendolas contra mi rostro en anticipacion a todo lo que veria de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**Parte 1 - END**

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Anuncio: Debido a falta de tiempo he decidido que este sera un capitulo de dos partes, por lo que esta parte es notablemente mas corta que un capitulo normal. En lo posible intentare subir la parte 2 mañana si es que tengo tiempo, y por cierto, lamento la tardanza.**

**Nota: Desde el capitulo 4 en adelante empezaran a haber mas referencias al Rivamika, he pensado en hacer una especie de OVA o un capitulo especial donde se muestre lo que paso mientras Mikasa estudiaba con Levi, no se si en verdad pueda hacerlo, pero lo considerare.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Parte 2

No me gustan las peliculas de terror, en especial las que son muy graficas en cuanto a muertes, pero todas las que habia visto hasta el momento palidecian comparandolas con esta. Era algo abominable, y hacia un enorme esfuerzo para mantener los ojos abiertos; en algun punto voltee a ver a Eren, el no se veia tan asustado, porque claro que el esta mucho mas acostumbrado a estas cosas que yo. En cuanto recorde las palabras de Eren un escalofrio recorrio mi espalda, y desvie mi mirada de la pantalla hacia el suelo.

_Si te asustas mucho podria tomarte de la mano..._

Eren! Deja de darme falsas ilusiones! Duele! Ese pensamiento lleno mi cabeza, la lleno por completo y me produjo una coloracion en mis mejillas. No tenia el valor de pedirle que tomara mi mano, soy tan patetico... No es como si me le fuera a confesar! Tenia que preguntarle, que reunir todo el valor dentro de mi y hacerlo. No pude. Mire al suelo con ojos vidriosos y que dolian, sintiendome impotente y cobarde, y eso era justo lo que era en ese momento. Aunque a final de cuentas me di cuenta de algo, no tenia que pedirle permiso para hacer lo que iba a hacer en ese momento, era arriesgado, pero me habia entrenado toda la vida para hacer algo asi algun dia. Me incline y recarge mi cabeza sobre sus piernas, la reaccion de Eren fue simplemente demasiado linda, pauso la pelicula y se quedo mirandome confundido. Sus brillantes e intoxicantes ojos verdes estaban dirigiendo toda su atencion a mi, con esa expresion sorprendida que solo se ve una vez en la vida.

"Te asustaste mucho?..." asenti un poco y baje la mirada, con mi cara teñida en un tono rojo totalmente nuevo. Eren acaricio mi cabello lenta y suavemente, como si se tratara de un perro costado en sus piernas, o mejor dicho como si fuera un gato. Es verdad, yo en verdad era su gatito, y el en verdad era mi dueño, asique creo que no habia inconvenientes con lo que hacia. Me sentia tan comodo estando con el, sentia como si el solo tuviera ojos para mi por una vez en la vida, mi corazon apresuro el paso y se cerraron mis ojos. Apesar de los grotescos ruidos que producia la pelicula sentia como si me fuera a quedar dormido en cualquier momento, dormirme en la calidez y la tranquilidad de la compañia de Eren. Me pregunto como se sentira.

Sin darme cuenta me habia quedado profundamente dormido, emitiendo sonidos suaves y parecidos a ronquidos. Despues de un rato senti algo picandome la cara, una y otra vez sin detenerse, abri los ojos y me percate de que en verdad me habia dormido en las piernas de Eren. Levante la cabeza solo para notar el hilo de baba que salia de mi boca y mojaba los pantalones de Eren, estaba demasiado avergonzado y rapidamente limpie mi baba. "L-Lo siento mucho Eren!", "No te preocupes por eso" Eren sonreia como siempre, y no era de sorprenderse demasiado. Mi cabello estaba muy desarreglado, y me dolian los ojos mas que antes, pocos segundos despues me di cuenta de que la luz estaba encendida y la television apagada. Aparentemente Eren se habia parado a apagar la luz, volvio a sentarse, coloco mi cabeza sobre el nuevamente y apago la television; el solo imaginarlo me hacia sentir avergonzado.

"Sabes, no esperaba que te pusieras sobre mi asi, y menos que te quedaras dormido", "Bueno yo... No pude pedirte que me dieras la mano, asique solo hice eso en su lugar.." mi cara estaba tan roja que hasta se sentia caliente, como una fiebre intensa que hacia que no pudiera hablar correctamente. "Sabes que me sorprendio aun mas que eso?", "Q-Que?", "Que mi mejor amigo ya dio su primer beso y no me lo dijo". Me congele, crei que ese tema ya habia quedado cerrado, que se habia olvidado de eso, pero no fue asi y no supe que decir. "Y dime Romeo, con quien fue tu primer beso?" me rodeo con su brazo y me acerco a el, jugando conmigo. "B-B-Bueno... N-No recuerdo bien, c-creo que fue con mi... a-ami... amiga de la infancia...", el guardo silencio, y me miro como diciendo 'Se que mientes', a veces odio tanto el no saber mentir.

"Porque no quieres decirmelo?".

"Es muy muy vergonzoso...".

"Anda, puedes decirme, confia en mi".

"Pe-Pero esque...".

Mi corazon latia fuerte, no sabia que hacer, estaba completamente asustado y nervioso, sentia que mi garganta se tapaba. Ardia mucho, como si se estuviera abriendo de una manera desagradable.

"Yo... Yo...".

"Dimelo porfavor" su mano toco mi hombro, era persistente, demasiado persistente.

"FUE CONTIGO!" mis ojos empezaron a desbordar lagrimas mientras mi cuerpo temblaba debilmente, como si hubiera resivido un golpe directo en el centro exacto del corazon.

"Pero.. Habias dicho que el beso que te di no era tu primer beso", "No lo fue! La vez que te enfermaste te bese mientras dormias! Y LO SIENTO MUCHO!" mis lagrimas escurrian de mi cara, me cubria la cara mientras mi espalda se arqueaba hacia adelante y mi respiracion se volvia agitada y violenta. Eren tomo mis brazos y me abrazo, yo solo llore en su hombro, mojando el hombro de su camisa con mis saladas lagrimas de desesperacion. "Porque lo hiciste?" su voz sonaba suave, no parecia molesto, yo intentaba regular mi respiracion para poder responderle apropiadamente. "Porque soy un estupido... Y me gustas... Lo siento..." mi voz nunca habia sonado tan seria antes, lo cual solo aumento la tension en el silencio que ambos guardamos por unos momentos. "Yo.. Yo lamento haberte hecho pasar por tanto dolor" Eren sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar, nunca lo habia oido hablar asi antes.

"De todas maneras.. No quiero que esto afecte nuestra amistad, Eren..." intente sonreir, aunque el resultado fue una sonrisa triste. "Si eso es lo que quieres, esta bien" acaricio un poco mi cabello, y me sonrio como siempre lo hacia. Yo no se lo que piense Eren, nunca lo he sabido, y eso es lo mejor de todo. Su actitud siempre tan impredecible es una de las cosas que mas me gustan de el.

Apartir de ahi las cosas no fueron demasiado diferentes a como son normalmente, ambos decidimos ignorar todo lo sucedido. Eren durmio en su cama (obviamente), y yo tuve que dormir en la cama de Mikasa (curiosamente su cama huele a fresas..). Por la mañana Mikasa estaba dormida en el sofa, y en todo el fin de semana no le dijimos una sola palabra de lo que paso, nisiquiera decidimos sacar a relucir el tema entre nosotros para aclarar las cosas.

No importa si el y yo nunca volvemos a hablar de ello, estoy satisfecho sabiendo que el sabe lo que siento por el, es suficiente. Mas que suficiente. Es un misterio para mi si algun dia correspondera mis sentimientos, lo mas probable es que no, pero mientras tenga a Eren a mi lado sera suficiente para mi. Porque me gusta Eren, y quiero que sea libre de amar a quien quiera, aun si no soy yo, su felicidad es lo que me importa y asi soy feliz.

* * *

**Anuncios: Bueno, asi concluye el capitulo 4 (y de hecho si juntas ambas partes forman el capitulo mas largo de la serie...). Para que sepan, este NO es el ultimo capitulo, todavia falta para eso.**

**PS: Puse una encuesta en mi perfil para decidir de que sera mi proxima serie, sientanse libres de votar, el resultado que obtenga mas votos sera el tema principal de la serie. Gracias por leer y esperen porfavor el proximo capitulo!**


	6. Chapter 5

Algo que probablemente nunca sea capaz de olvidar, fue cuando por primera vez en mi vida alguien me confeso su amor, y no fue una chica cualquiera con la que dificilmente hablo para pedirle una pluma en clase. La primera persona que se me declaro fue un hombre, y no cualquier hombre, mi mejor amigo. El solo pensar en lo que paso aquella noche me hace preguntarme mil cosas al mismo tiempo, de las cuales la mayoria no tendran una respuesta obvia aunque me lo pregunte en el espejo hasta perder el aliento. Desde cuando siente eso por mi? Que fue lo que vio en mi? Como fue que no me di cuenta antes?... Creo que la tercera pregunta si puede tener una respuesta.

Soy un estupido, pero no solo un simple estupido. Soy un gran estupido, y no solo eso. Soy un gran estupido demasiado denso como para darse cuenta de los sentimientos de alguien con quien practicamente pasa todo su tiempo. Ahora que lo pienso debi haberme dado una idea antes, siempre se sonroja cuando me le acerco mucho; siempre crei que era porque es muy timido, ademas tambien se sonroja un poco cuando esta con Mikasa, pero almenos se que es porque ella es una chica. Apesar de que todas las preguntas que me hago diariamente son importantes de cierta forma hay una en la que no puedo dejar de pensar, y que me trae loco al no poder conseguir ninguna respuesta.

Que es lo que siento yo por Armin? No lo se. En el momento en que vi su rostro colorado como si se estuviera sofocando, con lagrimas de dolor brotando y brotando de sus ojos intensamente, y hablandome con una voz que sonaba llena de sufrimiento como si estuviera apunto de marchitarse solo pude oir como abria su corazon lenta y muy dolorozamente sin yo poder darle una respuesta que le hiciera dejar de llorar. Nunca lo habia visto asi antes, su cuerpo temblaba y se tenzaba entre mis manos como si fuera aterrado de morir en cualquier momento. Verlo de esa manera me partio el corazon y me lleno de remordimiento; Armin siempre ha sido como un hermano para mi, alguien en quien confiar y que confia en mi, y no me gusto para nada verlo sufir de esa manera por MI culpa.

Desde que paso he puesto todo mi esfuerzo en que el no note lo pensativo que estoy sobre la relacion que tenemos. Por un lado no pretendo despreciar sus sentimientos, pero por el otro tampoco se si pueda aceptarlos y sentir lo mismo por el. Me siento confuso, nunca crei que atraeria la atencion de alguien tan cercano a mi y menos de un hombre. No estoy diciendo que soy un homofobico ni nada (de hecho conosco a un par de lesbianas que van a nuestro instituto y son muy agradables...), pero no se si puedo llegar a sentir eso por un hombre, todos estos sentimientos y demas son algo nuevo para mi. Aunque por otro lado Armin parecia estar manejando la situacion bastante bien, aunque no actuaba como normalmente lo hacia, seguimos pasando tiempo juntos y todo eso, pero es... Frio conmigo.

No frio frio, pero de todas maneras parece algo inexpresivo, cuando estamos juntos. Odio decir esto, pero es probable que le haya roto el corazon en mil pedazos, y conociendo a Armin me parece aun mas extraño era que aun tuviera la fuerza de voluntad para hablar conmigo e incluso verme a la cara como si nada hubiera pasado entre los 2. Parece haber superado el dolor demasiado rapido, o bien, el dolor que siente ahora es demasiado grande. Estando con el puedo sentir como lo rodea un aura de frialdad y de desesperacion, aunque en el exterior no lo demuestre. Sus sonrisas se sienten demasiado fingidas para mi gusto, y todo el afecto que habia entre nosotros poco a poco se desvanecio.

Sus mejillas no enrojecen cuando lo veo directamente, e incluso evito hacer cualquier tipo de contacto fisico con el, tengo la impresion de que si lo toco sentire un frio muy intenso y me congelare al instante. Tengo miedo, no puedo evitar pensar en que tal vez nunca vuelva a sentir el calor de mi pequeño y asustadizo 'hermano' al tener mi cuerpo junto al de el. Tal vez nunca vuelva a ver su sonrisa brillante y sus ojos destellar cuando esta feliz. U oir su risa de felicidad, y me refiero a su risa real, no la risa falsa que hace cuando esta conmigo; pensar en ese tipo de cosas me hace sentir como la peor persona del mundo, porque fui yo quien lo causo.

Yo presione a Armin para que me dijera algo que tal vez no debia saber, yo hice que sus ojos se irritaran de tanto llorar, yo hice que su respiracion se volviera irregular. Yo heri a Armin en lo mas profundo de su ser, y lo unico que pude ofrecerle a cambio fue una simple disculpa.

* * *

Senti un delicado, pero insistente toque en mi hombro, que empezo a agitarme poco a poco. Una vez que la sensacion en mi hombro desaparecio momentos despues, senti un piquete en mi cara, justo en mi mejilla. Picandome una y otra vez. Escuche leves ruidos como susurros.

"Psss..".

"Abre los ojos...".

"Porfavor...".

Abri mis ojos lentamente, y con una vision borrosa y desenfocada empeze a mirar a mi alrededor. Mire a mi izquiera, y cuando mi vision se aclaro pude distinguir el origen de la voz susurrante, y probablemente tambien de los piquetes en mi cara y hombro; Armin estaba sentado junto a mi en clase, mirandome con esa clasica cara de preocupacion que lo distingue de entre todas o casi todas las personas que conosco.

"Eren, no puedes dormir en clase... Te meteras en problemas...", Armin susurraba como haria todo estudiante ejemplar que no quiere ser atrapado hablando en clase. Yo por otra parte no dije una palabra y dificilmente lo mire a la cara, me puse derecho en mi asiento e intente concentrarme en lo que quedaba de la clase mientras limpiaba el hilo de baba que salia de la esquina de mi boca y a la vez mojaba la hoja de la libreta de apuntes sobre la que me habia dormido. Antes de fingir que llevaba despierto toda la clase pude ver por la esquina de mi ojo como Armin lentamente volvia a sentarse correctamente en su escritorio, y en su rostro habia una expresion melancolica que me fue dificil de distinguir.

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Nota: Vaya... El primer capitulo de la serie completamente narrado desde el punto de vista de Eren. Esto fue bastante relleno, pero de todas formas me inspire mucho a la hora de escribirlo. Creo que el proximo capitulo tambien sera narrado por Eren, prometo que pasaran mas cosas, y como siempre perdon por la tardanza.**

**PS: Escuche que el Yumikuri era canon, asique me fue fisicamente imposible no poner una referencia por ahi, si no la encontraron entre tanto sentimiento que hay en este capitulo lo siento XD...**


End file.
